


【路奇路】CHAINS

by Arran82



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arran82/pseuds/Arran82
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 9





	【路奇路】CHAINS

Title：C H A I N S/他身上的锁链   
Couple：路奇x路飞   
Rating：M   
Warning：突然觉得bitch 天使是一个很好玩的捏他，想写个试试，黑暗向，涉及束缚，捆绑，媚药，niao道，dirty talk，还有狗血的失忆play（不过没啥卵用）极度ooc，肉不香！！！会有轻微all路，大概就是有性无爱，或者是单箭头，反正没一个好家伙……争取one shot，也许是路奇桑的生贺……但因为有all路情节……emmm巨几把雷人，如被伤眼，概不负责。 

01   
这里没有光。   
空旷至有些冰冷的房间里只有一个浑身赤裸着的少年，他的双目被一块纯黑的布料紧紧蒙住，四肢被银色的铐链固定，动弹不得。   
极简单的房间没有设置窗户，因此这里常年阴冷潮湿，哪怕是最炎热的暑季，屋外的生气也像是被隔绝开来，无法进入这间窄小的卧室。   
不，这根本不能称之卧室。   
这里是禁闭室。   
02   
开始时少年只是了无生机地倚在墙壁，口球使他的唾液无法抑制地从唇边滑落，缺水与饥饿使他的视线开始模糊。   
最要命的是药效开始发作，火焰似是从身体的深处满溢出来，细小的火苗钻出皮肤，引爆了少年最原始欲望的导火线，绯红点缀了他麦色的肌肤，不自觉逸出的喘息也成了暧昧的呻吟，如果此时揭开蒙住少年眼睛的布料，大概那眸里纯美的黑色已经柔成了一滩春水。他的性器高挺着，而少年此时不堪的姿势让他连抚慰自己都做不到，只能任人辱笑。   
他知道，这是惩罚。   
从他身上或青或紫的痕迹中，便可知他早已吞下过名为“欲”的禁果，并且没少浸淫其中。   
先是乳首，再是股间，连脖颈，腰间，凡是少年诱人的地方，吻痕都不曾遗漏，忠实地种入其中。   
仔细看，他的双腿内侧留着两个咬痕。   
左腿内侧的已经浅到几乎看不见，留在右腿处的却极深，现在才堪堪愈合。   
此时少年双腿大张着，两个齿痕也随之被强行展露给众人观赏，似乎是有什么人，在借此控诉着，嘲笑着他的“不洁”。   
因为情欲而淌下的汗水沾湿了少年黑色的发，如果再维持这样的姿势一个小时以上，少年将会因为脱水陷入昏迷。   
正当少年忍无可忍想要挣扎的时候，木门发出了陈旧的“吱呀”声，即使视线受阻，他依然立刻充满希冀地，艰难地将头扭向声音发出的源头处。   
皮鞋摩擦着地面的声音有些刺耳，屋外的空气汇成了流动的风，抚弄着少年敏感的身体，让他本能地轻颤。   
“学乖了吗，路飞？”   
从屋外进来的男人手指是如此得冰冷，点弄着路飞皮肤的时候简直像是在划弄火焰般漫不经心，温热的气息挑逗着少年的耳畔，久经调教的他根本无法忍受这种刺激，路飞颤抖地更加厉害，点点白浊飞溅在他坚实的小腹上，生理性的泪水在黑布上印染痕迹。   
男人取下了他口中的胶球，少年努力闭合上已经麻木的双唇，喉咙上下滚动几次，才再次开了口。   
“路奇……”   
他软糯的声线染上了情欲的沙哑，上扬的尾音带了请求的意味。   
路奇皱了皱眉，再次掰开了路飞双唇，不顾少年的挣动，强行再次为他带上了口球。   
“看来你还是没明白啊，”他圆润的指甲扣弄着少年左腿上浅浅的痕迹，“如果你不反省，我是不会让你高潮的。当然也不会让你吃饭。”   
路飞发出“呜呜”的哼声表示抗议。   
男人露出了残酷的轻笑：“左腿上的咬痕是那个绿头发的小鬼留下来的？”   
路飞沉默，他知道路奇一向不喜欢自己未经他同意与他人交欢，见识过了对方醋意的恐怖，路飞自然不想给自己找麻烦。   
男人加重手指的力气，少年不觉闷哼一声。   
“回答呢，路飞，你还想再关一天禁闭吗？”   
路飞忙大力摇头，随后又迟疑地点了点头。   
路奇哼笑一声，手指滑向了右腿的痕迹：“那这个呢？那个很会做饭的卷眉毛？”   
路飞再次点了点头。   
路奇重新取下了路飞的口球，冷冷地调笑着：“咬得可真狠啊，是吃醋了吗？”   
“……我……不知道，山治一直都不喜欢索隆……路奇！！……”   
他大力地挣动着锁链，呼吸急促，路奇知道他已经忍到极限了。   
但他此时仍不想让少年解脱，路奇冷冷地扯住了他的发丝：“让这么多男人为你争风吃醋，路飞，你可真是个婊子。”   
少年吃痛地皱起了眉，性器却挺得更加高涨。   
路奇勾起了唇角，无声地笑了。   
虽然让你变成婊子的是我。蒙奇·D·路飞，我已经完全地毁了你啊。   
他的手指捻动着少年的发丝，诱导般地发问着：“你想要什么，路飞？”   
“我想要……想要……想要解脱，让我射……”在他的训练下，少年早已失掉了羞耻心，此刻的他，完全是由官能支配的感性动物。   
“然后呢？让你解脱于我有什么好处？”   
逼问他，肢解他，毁掉他，让他成为性的奴，成为自己的玩偶。   
蒙在眼上的黑色布料滑落在地面，路飞的眸色朦胧成混浊一片，泪水泛着晶莹的光，格外诱人。   
“路奇！求你！给我！”几近哭喊的音节支离破碎地从他沙哑的喉咙飘出，蒙了一层性感的意味。   
“真是个没有礼节的小鬼，得让你从头学起……”路奇的笑意加深了，眸色也因掺杂了欲念变得暗沉，“不如今天就从称谓开始吧。”   
他的手指插入了少年的后庭，满意地看着对方因自己的动作不住颤抖，发出呻吟。   
“路飞，看清楚，是谁在操你。”   
03   
当他完全进入少年内部时，他并没有取出这几天一直在折磨着少年的跳蛋，不知疲倦的小家伙一下子被顶到了少年的最深处。   
路飞的身体因为剧烈的快感绷得极紧，背部挺成了优美的曲线，四肢上的锁链因为剧烈的挣动发出清亮的脆响，代替了少年无声的尖叫。   
路飞的双眸彻底失去了焦点，变成了混浊的暗色，来不及吞咽的唾液从无法合拢的唇角滑下，同时与之滑下的还有少年生理性的泪水。   
他被强行打开的双腿开始痉挛，渐渐地，因为快乐到极致而变得痛苦的呜咽声飘进了路奇的耳畔。   
路奇知道他高潮了，温热的白浊液体甚至溅到了自己的腰腹之上，路奇恶趣味地笑了，他用手指擦掉了少年的欲液，然后将其肆意地涂在路飞的脸上。   
“尝尝你自己的味道，”他的两根手指强硬地撬开了少年的牙关，捏住他柔软的舌，“怎么样？”   
糟透了……路飞暗自嘟囔着。   
路奇没有在意少年的默然，他解开了少年的手铐，像是解释般，他挑逗般轻咬着路飞的耳垂，满意地感受着身下人的颤抖。   
“接下来会很激烈的，小鬼。”   
路飞轻轻地环住了他的脖颈，将头靠在了男人的肩部，毛茸茸的发丝搔弄着路奇的皮肤，痒意透过血液，钻进了他的心脏。   
“快给我，路奇。”   
“真是个贪心的家伙，”路奇打趣，“但是今天，可不是为了让你舒服才做的。”   
路飞不耐地抬起头，他知道男人又要玩新花样了。   
而每次有新花样，总是他最受罪。他讨厌新花样，因为它们不仅会使他感到说不清的难受，更会耽误他享用性爱后的夜宵。   
“唉？”路飞不满地嘟起嘴，“我不要。”   
“你没有拒绝的权利，别忘了现在是在惩罚中，如果再发出多余的声音，就给你重新戴上口塞。”   
路飞心中虽然仍有不爽，但终究还是不再多言，他只恳求这次的新花样能让路奇很快厌烦，少折腾自己一番。   
他仰头，用湿润的，如同小鹿的视线注视着男人，环着男人脖颈的双臂也不老实，被勒出血痕的双腕随意甩动着，柔软的手指轻轻划弄着路奇的背。   
最让人无法忽视的还是他的笑容，上扬的唇角像是刻入了太阳的温度，少年从来不懂得，他在进行着多么丑陋的不洁之事，更不懂什么叫做“惩罚”。   
无论如何对他，他都是笑着的，像是根本察觉不到路奇的恶意。   
路奇绷紧了唇角，眼神中闪烁着冷意。   
既然如此，更要撕碎你的笑容。   
他不懂，为何已经将少年破坏到这种程度了，他还是无法控制少年的灵魂，他还是无法让少年恐惧自己。   
到底如何做，才能让他完全丧失“自我”？   
“路飞，”他冰冷的手指细细勾画着少年面庞的轮廓，“名义上，我是你的养父，但是自我将你带回来的那一天起，我从没让你那么叫过我……”   
“不如今天，你就这么叫我吧。”   
路奇讥讽地勾起笑容：“叫我父亲，然后丑陋地射到昏死过去吧。”   
我要作为你的父亲，榨干你的灵魂。   
作为那个可恨的男人，逼迫你干世上最违背伦理的事。   
这样大抵就能，完全地，摧毁你了。   
04   
罗布·路奇算是史上最品行不端的警察了，凭借着此等身份，他可以接触到很多不法之徒，与他们合作，能够满足路奇的绝大部分私欲，也能为那些罪犯提供庇护，这是于双方有利的行为。   
加布拉就是合作对象的其中一位。   
路奇一向很是瞧不起他的做派，因此也极少与他联手，但是看着蜷缩在角落呜咽哭泣着的孩子，他不得不承认，这家伙的行为虽然可耻，可是极有效。   
尤其是对付这种没什么双商的小鬼。   
小小的男孩哭得厉害，连可爱的五官都皱成了一团，涕泪并流，格外可怜。   
“喂，”加布拉凶巴巴地吼了一声，“别哭了，吵死了！”   
男孩立刻抿住了嘴，大而明媚的眸闪着泪光，安静了一会才怯生生地问道：“肉呢……”   
“没有肉！”   
男孩立即又哭开了，并大声叫骂：“你这个骗子！”   
加布拉苦恼地挠了挠头：“路奇先生，这可怎么办呢？”   
路奇看出他眼底并没有几分为难，倒是看热闹的笑意更多一些，心中更是不耐，他冷冷地扫了一眼正在哭泣的男孩，有点烦躁。   
路飞注意到了他的视线，哭声再次停止了，他歪了歪头，眨着眼，思索了好一会才大叫出声：“你是养鸽子的家伙！”   
他确实养过一只鸽子，名叫哈德利，长而洁白的羽毛覆盖它小小的身躯，极为可爱，路奇讨厌人类，却意外地喜欢动物。   
“哎呀呀，这小鬼好像认出来您了呢，”加布拉无情的笑意散得更开，“路奇先生，用我帮您杀了他吗？”   
蜷缩在角落的男孩身体立刻僵住了。   
“不需要。”   
听到这句答语，路飞放心地舒了口气，还未放松半晌，便听到男人淡淡地添了一句：“不过倒是可以让他闭嘴。”   
“遵命。”加布拉恶意地耸了耸肩，走向了身体绷紧的男孩。   
“不要下死手……”话音未落，男孩立刻发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，路奇一愣，回过头便看见了满脸是血，昏厥在地的路飞。   
“你！……”他恼怒地瞪向了加布拉。   
对方只是平平无奇地叹了口气：“不好意思，下手重了。”   
路奇头痛不已，他本想利用男孩来勒索一下卡普，如果可以甚至可以报复一下蒙奇·D·龙，现在加布拉真的给自己找了个大麻烦。   
“快把卡莉法叫来！”   
05   
路飞再次清醒过来时，映入眼帘的唯有白茫茫的墙顶，他的头部剧痛，大脑一片空白。   
他抚着额头，挣扎着坐了起来，因为他的动作，身边的青年猛地睁开了双眼。   
那是何等锐利的一双眼，路飞感觉自己像是被最威猛的雄豹瞪视，一瞬间动弹不得。   
“醒了？”路奇头疼地皱紧了眉，在男孩昏迷的几天时间，卡普立刻下令追捕自己，曾经的刑侦队长此刻不过是个再凄惨不过的逃犯。   
最麻烦还是这小子，因为加布拉下了死手，现场留下了大量的血迹，经著名医生断定，一个普通的7岁男孩损失了如此多的血液后必定无法存活。   
所以媒体已经对外宣布，“蒙奇·D·路飞已死亡”，这种毫无根据的说法了。   
一向讲究“死要见尸”的卡普竟也听信了这等说法，匆匆为挚爱的孙子办了葬礼后，隔天印着“铁人警官卡普必要将原警官罗布路奇绳之以法”这样字眼的报纸便飞向了全国各地。   
所以现在的路奇不仅是个绑架犯，还是个“杀人犯”。   
加布拉此刻也没法再继续悠闲了，袭击少年的棍棒上也鉴定出了他的DNA，此刻的他成了名正言顺的从犯。   
他们计划着，如果今天男孩还是昏睡不醒，就把他丢在这里自生自灭，然后飞到M国躲避一段时间。   
然而他醒了。   
又是一件意料之外的事。   
按理说，他也算报复过D氏了，虽然过程跟他所想的大有出入，不过结果……算是两败俱伤吧。   
这男孩也没有用了，路奇原本便想着把他扔在这里，没有了护理，重伤的孩子也会很快死去。但这小鬼超人般的回复能力真是，该说是可怕吗？   
路奇没有想过孩子会清醒过来的可能性。   
即使如此，一瞬间的怔愣后，他还是想好了解决方案。   
量他再命大又如何，路奇看着孩子纤细的脖颈，只要他的双手狠狠掐住，不出多时，路飞便会因为窒息死去。   
“这里是哪啊？”路飞困惑地挠了挠头，“你是谁啊？”   
他轻轻敲着自己的头部：“我，好像是叫路飞？好奇怪，什么都想不起来。”   
原准备予他致命一击的路奇再次愣住了，他看着小小的男孩。   
“失忆了吗……”   
卡莉法确实也有提及过头部重伤后失忆的可能性……   
真是惊喜不断的一天。   
路飞看着坐在自己身边不住皱眉的青年，暗自想着：虽然刚开始感觉很可怕，可是他一直在这里等我醒来，应该是个好家伙吧。   
于是他笑开了，软软的手掌抓住了路奇的手指，眼睛闪亮亮地泛着光：“我想吃肉！”   
“哈？”   
看着他明媚的笑脸，路奇一瞬间有些失神。   
这小鬼长得完全不像是他的父亲，倒像是……她。路奇终于弄明白了自己为何始终无法放任男孩死去的原因。   
自然他仇恨的是整个D氏，那个女人也不例外。   
不过路奇想到了比杀死路飞更能解恨的报仇方式，他要让这个长得与那个女人极像的小鬼，成为整个D氏的耻辱。   
他不会杀他，他要把这个小鬼培养大，然后完完整整地还给他们。   
06   
路飞趴在地上，浑身滚烫，四肢无力。   
这已经是他第五次注射路奇所说的“特效药”了。   
每次药物生效后，都会有一种说不清的痛苦侵蚀着路飞的身体。   
路奇说他生病了，为了做一个听话的好孩子，路飞会坚持打针，而且虽然“治疗”的过程很难受，但是等短暂的适应期过去后，他就可以吃到美味的肉。   
迟钝的孩子并没有发现这一次注射的药物和前四次有些微妙的不同。   
但是他的身体却比他敏锐，幼小的孩子性意识还未来及形成，性器官却被他人居心叵测地强制催熟。   
他的双腿不自觉地紧并在一起，开始摩擦。   
他想要一些他根本不知道的东西，肉欲的本能促使他发出无意义的呻吟，樱红稚嫩的乳首成了小小的豆粒，路飞的眼睛失去了神采。   
好难受。   
路奇在暗处观察孩子许久，他对路飞的反应非常满意，摘取果实的时机已完全成熟。   
“想不到路奇警官还有这等嗜好。”加布拉惊叹般地发出感慨，“不过你也真是无情，是打算完全把这小鬼教育成一个性瘾者吗。”   
作为一个盘观者，加布拉很清楚，前四个月路奇为孩子注射的只是普通的催熟剂，今天却是实实在在的媚药，而且他所精心挑选的PI型具有很强的成瘾性，一旦注射过一次，今后便会对性爱产生极大的依赖效应。   
“与你无关吧，”路奇冷酷地勾起嘴角，“还是说你也想尝尝他的滋味？”   
“我就算了，比起硬邦邦的男人，我还是喜欢大胸姑娘，更何况我又不恋童。”   
没有理会他的讽刺，路奇将视线重新投向因为情欲而深陷痛苦的男孩。   
施虐的快感让他露出了轻柔的微笑。*   
再让路飞初经人事前，他一定要吊足了他的胃口，让他卑微的请求自己，最后再让他一举沉沦于其中。   
07   
“……我不要。”   
这大抵是路飞到现在为止第一次拒绝了路奇在性事上的要求。   
“我说了，你没有资格拒绝。”他眯起了眼睛，视线冰冷，极具压迫感的瞪视使路飞身体一滞。   
但是路飞却倔得很，在顿了一瞬后，他恼怒地勒紧了路奇的肩：“不要就是不要！”   
“你还想再关几天禁闭吗？”   
“……”路飞纠结地嘟起嘴，然后恶狠狠道：“随你便。”   
这倒真是大大出乎路奇的意外了，以往不管少年怎么任性，在路奇提出“禁闭”后都会立刻可怜兮兮地服软，而此时的路飞抿紧了双唇，有些屈辱地将视线投向别处。   
“不做的话就算了，从我身上下去。”他冷淡地命令道。   
路奇略微思索了一瞬，然后冷冷地笑开了：“现在不愿意叫，一会你会哭着求我的。”   
“绝不可能。”   
路奇耸了耸肩，没有理会路飞，他缓缓挺动着腰，粗壮的阴茎重重地擦过少年的敏感点，路飞轻颤着，呻吟从口中逸出。   
男人掐住了他的面颊，果不其然看见了少年不服输的瞪视。   
“这可是你自己说的。”   
路飞有些锋利的指甲将他的背挠出了血痕。   
疼痛像是助兴，加重了路奇眼中嗜血的光，他的嘴角因为期待扬起了一丝浅浅的弧度。   
“这张脸一会会因为快感狂乱到什么样子呢，”路奇的唇贴在路飞的耳畔，暧昧的话音裹着最恶趣味的冷意，“我很期待啊，路飞。”   
08   
路奇扯着手上的锁链，叹气般地低吟着：“过来啊，路飞，你也很想解脱吧。”   
跪爬在地上的少年艰难着往前挪动着，身体起伏的微小幅度触动了折磨着他许久的自慰棒，柔软的纤毛抵在少年的g点上，异样的麻痒使他的背部僵直，被尿道棒堵塞着的铃口渗出了几滴浊液。   
少年潮红的面庞与迷乱的双眸使路奇的欲望更胜，他漫不经心地别起了双腿，挡住了裆部撑起的小帐篷。   
虽然此刻他也想立刻把少年按在地上狠狠操上一顿，操到他大声哭喊，内穴痉挛，射出尿液为止，但是路奇始终记得，这场性爱是以调教为目的的。   
路飞痛苦地扣挖着自己的胸口，硬挺的豆粒涨成了赤红色，他粗糙的指尖每每摩擦一次，敏锐肌肤立刻通过血液将快感传达至少年的大脑中枢。   
路奇只是不满地摇了摇头：“这样可不行，想想以往我是如何疼爱那里的，你要将它们捏起来，然后重重地摩擦才对。”   
路飞通红着脸，顺从着路奇的指使，小心翼翼地再次将手指抚向乳首。   
他牢记着与路奇的赌约，只要，他能从这里爬到路奇面前，他就可以享受一场淋漓尽致的性爱与怎么也吃不完的饭后甜点，并且路奇自此以后将再无可能对他提一些奇奇怪怪的要求，如果他失败了……   
当然，路飞是不会失败的，至少他自己是这么坚信着。   
路奇重重地扯了一下锁链，少年脖颈上红色项圈也随之前移，带动着他的身体一起往前方跌去，路飞用手肘撑住了身体，额上因情欲而起的汗水滴落在地面之上，印成了浅浅一滩黑色。   
“你的动作可不标准。”   
路飞深感委屈地嘟起了嘴。   
路奇撑起下巴：“不过就算你勉强过关了。”   
少年刚刚笑开，男人便不慌不忙地添了一句：“不过作为惩罚，我会打开一个开关。”   
“好了，来猜猜是哪里的呢？”   
路飞还未来及回答，阴茎便传来了一种难以忍受的震动感，尿道棒肆意侵犯着少年从未探入过的领域，这是一种令人发疯的快感，他的双手不受控制地伸向了下体，想要把这根玩意取出去，一下子没了支撑的身体猛地跌在了地面之上。   
“身体着地可是不被允许的，十秒钟内，能从地面上爬起来，就不给你额外的惩罚了。”   
“10”   
“9”   
……   
男人的倒计时烦扰着路飞，他艰难地控制住了抚慰自己的欲望，准备用手撑住地面，但是后穴剧烈的痒意使他的力气一瞬间流逝了，他躺在地面上，无法动弹，只有身体不住地轻颤着，来不及吞咽的唾液从下颚滴下。   
“你输了呢。”男人迈着轻缓的步子，走到了少年的面前，看着他因为情欲而迷离的眼，路奇只是冷冷地俯视着少年，“现在你要兑现你的承诺了。”   
路飞别过面颊，不去看他。   
“还不想说？”他猛地抱起少年纤瘦的腰肢，将他抵在墙上，因为脱离地面而紧张的路飞不自觉将腿紧紧夹住了路奇的腰肢，两臂也死死地环住了男人的脖子。   
“没关系，”他拔下了少年后庭中的按摩棒，淫荡的穴肉似是不舍，紧紧绞着器械，被扯出了一点粉嫩，“我会让你自觉自愿地说出来的。”   
他重重地插入路飞的菊穴，路飞无法控制地随着男人动作叫喊出来，甜腻的情欲使他黏软的嗓音变得尖锐，尾音染上了快乐的哭腔。   
肉茎挺入了比以往都要深入的地方，路飞甚至有着，这玩意要把他顶穿的错觉，他想要逃跑却无处躲藏，只得发了狂一般得挣动着，夹住男人腰肢的双腿开始痉挛，路飞终于无可奈何地开始求饶。   
“路奇……路奇！！停下……停！……啊哈，我……”   
路奇残忍地拒绝了路飞的请求：“我说了，要让你心服口服地叫我父亲才可以。”   
“可……可是，你……你根本……不是我的……啊啊啊……路奇！！求你……快停……”   
男人猛烈地撞击少年的敏感点，看着他因为快乐而湿漉漉的眸，忍不住快意地笑了，只有在性爱上，他才能感觉他彻底拥有少年。   
自己的服软非但没有换来男人的赦免，反而赢来了更激烈的攻击，路飞感觉自己被堵住的阴茎快要爆炸了，后穴被弄得又疼又爽，不用看，他也知道透明的肠液会顺着两人交合之处缓缓流下。   
他已经快要不行了，屈服在快感之下，因为肉欲而狂乱。   
这样淫贱的自己……让他感觉十分恶心。   
“啊啊啊……让我射！让我射！求求你了！父亲！”他哭着喊出这些字句，颤抖着身体，将脸庞藏在路奇的肩部。   
那一瞬间，路奇看着哭得魅人的路飞，想到了小时候那个把脸都哭得皱皱巴巴的小孩。   
与路飞做过这么多次，他第一次产生了想要吻他的冲动。   
这些年来，路奇一直作为路飞的男人，用肉欲惩罚着过往。   
而现在，他想要作为最疼爱这个男孩的人，来迎接未来。   
“乖孩子，”他柔和了笑意，拔出了少年阴茎上的按摩棒，淡薄的淫液随着路飞身体的颤抖飞溅了出来。   
少年失神地倚在墙壁之上，因高潮后的余韵喘息，男人却没有停止对路飞敏感点的责罚。   
他用力地撞击着路飞的双跨，少年推动着男人的腰间，崩溃地恳求着：“父亲！……父亲！……求您……不要了……啊哈……我……啊啊……我不行了！”   
“路飞，路飞，路飞。”男人动情地喊着少年的名字，不去管少年的推拒，他加快了速度，每一次撞击都重重挺在少年的g点之上。   
路飞无力地瘫软在路奇的身上，双眼失去了焦点，他无处释放的快感唯有放声呻吟才得以缓解，像一只被主人弄坏的玩偶。   
男人终于达到了高潮，滚烫的液体系数注入了路飞的内壁，敏感的菊穴因为热液的侵入开始痉挛，路飞哆嗦着双腿，圆润的脚趾开始蜷缩，挺立的肉茎已经射不出任何精液，淡黄色的尿液缓缓地溢出铃口，他耻辱地捂住了双眸。   
他恨这具敏感到淫乱的身体。   
路奇没有注意到少年的失控，他将已然无力的少年放在地上，蹲下身体，想要以吻作为嘉奖。   
少年别过了头，他的吻落了空。   
路飞擦了擦红肿的双眼，看了看时间，此时已然凌晨五点，他冷淡地站起了身。   
“你去哪？”看着路飞毫无留恋的背影，路奇不禁心中紧缩，再回过神来，他已经失言。   
路飞顿住了，但他没有回过头：“去洗个澡，明天还要考试。”   
少年推开了禁闭室的门，一丝清浅的金色阳光透过缝隙照进了这个常年不着光的小小房间。   
END


End file.
